Marn Heirogryph
Biography Early Life Marn Heirogryph was a Primordial being that spawned into existence at some point predating time. He was born into what is known as The Empty, which exists outside of and serves as a space for what would come to be known as the multiverse. At the same time as Marn was spawned, another Primordial was born, and he would be known as the almighty Sheev-3PO. Marn and Sheev became friends, as they were the only two existing beings, and did not want to become enemies and destroy each other. Together, they honed their powers as cosmic entities, and soon discovered how to create living beings and universes. The two of them sought to create their own lands, and together, they would rule over the people. The first thing they created, they called the Petri Dish Universe, which served as an experimental creation to teach them how to do it, though it turned out disastrous and they abandoned it somewhere within the Empty. Unbeknownst to Marn and Sheev, when they created the Petri Dish World, an existence spawned there, and festered. These accidental beings called themselves the Shadow Lords, and united by their leader Xeolydious, they had one goal, to destroy their creators for having forgotten them. All Shadow Lords despised Marn and Sheev, all but one, for a certain Shadow Lord by the name of Ben Qaudinaros actually harbored love for his divine creators for giving him life. Ben also had no affection for those of his kind, because they only viewed him as a cast out due to him being one of the very weakest Shadow Lords. Ben disbanded from them in an attempt to find his creators. The Shadow Lords, united as one, set out to destroy Marn and Sheev. When the fighting ensued, Marn and Sheev easily dealt with the threat of the Shadow Lords, and when their puny little band of rebellion was snuffed out, both Marn and Sheev cast them into the deepest depths of Oblivion. With that problem out of the way, they set out to further master their Powers, but not before Ben Qaudinaros located them and pledged his loyalty. The two primordial's rewarded his good faith by bestowing upon him the guardianship of oblivion, and even crafted the Scythe of Oblivion for him, a tool to allow him to open rifts in oblivion. The scythe would even be a form of protection from what lurk in the darkness of the Realm. Content with what they have done, they left Ben to his duty, and set off to hone their powers to create life and universes, in which the beings they created would worship them and love them. Sheev betrays Marn Sheev was not happy with what they created. He believed the people loved Marn more than him, and so he destroyed them all and the planets they lived on. This angered Marn, and when he confronted Sheev, a vicious battle ensued, in which Marn came out the victor. Sheev told Marn that he created an enemy, and that it would be his undoing. He then created his own pocket dimension that Marn could not enter and sought refuge from the wrath of his foe. Marn became devastated that his creation was destroyed, and though he could create miniscule beings here and there, he wasn't powerful enough to create a platform on which they could live. In the billions of years of isolation, Sheev had been practicing non-stop in creating the perfect beings to help him overthrow Marn. Though he was only able to create two, Kaecilius and Galactus, he believed it was enough to defeat Marn. Sheev and his children assaulted an unsuspecting Marn, who, in retaliation, sent a blast of his power in any random direction and it hit Kaecilius, and in the carnage, a Big Bang occurred that sent the other three beings into seperate corners of the Empty, and one multiverse came into being. Inside of this, Marn was able to create as many universes as he wished, unopposed by an absent Sheev. The First Apprentice as Marn's apprentice]] Marn realized he needed help if Sheev ever returned, especially if Sheev had help of his own. And so he sought out a being so powerful that, with the proper training, could aid him in a second battle with Sheev-3PO. Several billions of years before the Battle of Yavin, he found this being in the form of a Titan known as Thanos. Thanos was a veangeful soul, angry at the extinction of his people, so Marn promised that he would revive the Titans if he pledged to him his undying loyalty and helped him defeat Sheev. Thanos agreed, and spent several billion years training as Marn's apprentice. According to several eyewitnesses, there was one point in 7 Billion BBY where the two of them took turns banging a hooker in a hotel on a planet they soon after destroyed for having bad shrimp. In 62 million BBY, Sheev-3PO resurfaced from hiding, having reformed his alliance with Galactus. The duo attacked Marn and Thanos and a devastating battle ensued. Thanos had not yet been ready as Marn believed, and the two were defeated. Marn was nearly killed before he took the High Ground and Sheev and Galactus were forced to retreat. Thanos became angry at his own failure, and that anger grew when Marn said that he wouldn't restore Titan to its glory days. He told Thanos that he would uphold his end of the bargain when Sheev was destroyed, and in a rage, Thanos hit Marn with a blow of power that was able to mildly disorient him so that he could flee. The First Infinity War At some point prior to the First Infinity War, Marn sensed the presence of his long-time foe on Earth and went to stop Sheev from destroying his creation, however, he was too late. By the time he tracked where Sheev was, he was gone, and Marn was met by a woman named Grista, who told Marn that she had been impregnated by Sheev-3PO. Nine months later, Grista gave birth to Gar, who Marn vowed to watch over from a distance, assuming that Sheev had plans for the boy. Thanos learned of what was known as the Infinity Stones which had been created by Sheev-3PO to create Kaecilius, and when he died, they were displaced throughout one of the universes. So he went on search for them, and when he located them, he used them to try to destroy Marn's multiverse. However, he did not have a way to contain their power, and even he could not wield them without the proper means. Instead, he hid the stones away and created his Black Order, recruiting beings across the universe. ]] Eventually, Thanos figured out a way to contain the power of the Stones by creating a Gauntlet. He used the strongest metal, which would also be used to create Thor's hammer. With the gauntlet, nothing would stop him from laying waste to all of reality. One warrior, a human known as Gar refused to allow it, and he tried to stop Thanos, being easily defeated. Thanos blasted Gar into oblivion, but Marn was watching, and he saw great potential in this man who, despite his mortality was willing to go toe-to-toe with a Titan with the power of Infinity in his hands. And so, watching Gar's spirit drift between the world of the living and the Soul Realm, he granted him his very own power, hoping to make Gar his new apprentice. Gar became what was known as the Force, and Marn allowed him to use empty space in his multiverse to create his very own universes, over which Gar would rule with an iron fist. However, Gar's mind was manipluated by Sheev-3PO, who was causing him to become evil. When Gar accidentally created a species known as the Celestials, Sheev convinced him to destroy all of them, as they posed to him a threat. When Marn saw this, he believed he had created a monster, and decided not to take him as an apprentice. He later confronted Thanos, and though the Titan put up a much better fight than he would have without assistance from the Gauntlet, Marn was easily able to defeat him. He extracted the Gauntlet from Thanos and hid the Stones away to where it could never again be found. The Celestial King ]] Gar wreaked havoc upon the Celestials that he accidentally created, completely destroying all of them except for one, which he spared, and few, including Fred that escaped his wrath. The one that he spared, Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi, was cast into the Dark Dimension for a eternity of pain and suffering. In his anguish and frustration, he let out a Force Scream, which Gar did not feel because he was asleep. Marn, however, heard his cry, and he saw that he who he had granted these powers were using them for evil. Marn visited Benubi in the Dark Dimension, spending many millenia with the Celestial King and helping him grow more powerful. Marn taught him about everything he needed to know, including knowledge about all universes as well as all power. Marn eventually gifted him some of his might, increasing Benubi's abilities near infinitely. This also assured that Benubi would have no effort breaking out of the dark dimension. In the end, the two grew a bond far greater than Marn could ever have thought possible, and he briefly pondered just how powerful a Celestial could become and if he would make a worthy opponent against Sheev-3PO. Alas, Benubi escaped, and once he had done so, he performed rituals to cover his tracks and make it appear as though he was still trapped there. Benubi created his own Thumb Universe in which to hide from Gar, and he used the power Marn had taught him to fashion three beings known as The Ones, who he placed on the planet Mortis to keep an eye on Gar and report on all of his doings. Sexual Difficulties At one point in his time, Marn went on a sexual rampage in which he had sexual intercourse with at least one woman per night, and this streak lasted for two hundred thousand years. However, receiving so much clit without a break caused damage to his body, and he became diagnosed with erectile dysfunction. This lasted for many months, and though he did everything he could try, he just couldn't turn himself on. One night, in his rage, he shattered an entire universe, and then he kidnapped a woman that he tortured without mercy until she finally died. When he was done, he looked down at his pants to see a massive boner, and after that, he faced no more problems regarding sexual activity. Mandalorian Wars on Taris with Zayne Carrick.]] Marn became fed up with the seeds of conflict that Gar was sewing within his universes, and so he took upon a vessel of his own in the form of a Snivvian. He acted as a lowly crime pirate on Taris in order to catch the eye of Jedi Padawan, Zayne Carrick, who he would then manipulate into freeing a Jedi prisoner from a Mandalorian P.O.W. camp. And that would bring about the return of the Star Forge, which Gar so despised. Marn aided Zayne in the escape from the Jedi Temple on Taris, where Masters were chasing him down in attempts to kill him. With the help of two Arkanians they managed to get off world. Once they escaped, Marn manipulated the crew into finding the Mandalorian base on Flashpoint Stellar Research Station, where the Mandalorian, Demagol was doing experiments on Jedi prisoners. After liberating the captives, Marn saw that his work was done and that all there was to do now was wait for the Jedi Civil War to unfold. He stuck around with the gang for a little while longer to ensure that all proceeded according to plan. He then paid a visit to Earth 616, where he spoke with a man named Noah, and he told him to build an Ark, on which Noah and his family would seek refuge from a Great Flood that Marn would cause to destroy all who inhabit the planet. He also instructed Noah to gather two of each exisiting animal so that they could reproduce, and he told him to intentionally leave off dinosaurs, knowing they were Gar's favorite. Aftermath of the Flood Marn decided to take the vessel of a human on Earth 616 following the devastating flood to ensure that all returned to the way things were before the corruption of Gar. His human form, William Ferguson founded his own elite syndicate known as the Ferguson Clan, which came into being around the same time as the Maroni Clan though it isn't ever established which gang came first. The two crime gangs allied their forces to bring prosperity across the globe. Marn gave his human vessel his own sentience and granted him immortality so that he could continue on without Marn having to pay constant attention to one world. He also gave immortality to the Maroni leaders, Don Brody and Jacob Maroni. He then left them to deal with saving the Earth. For one thousand years, the Italian Empire reigned without conflict, however, when the Italian Civil War began, Stafani's Gang formed an alliance with the Fabrigazi Clan, which was being funded by a mysterious benefactor. .]] Marn instantly recognized this benefactor as Sheev-3PO, and so he took upon his vessel and battled Sheev above the Earth. Were he not shielding it, the planet would have been destroyed in the carnage. However, when Sheev revealed to Marn that it was he who corrupted Gar, Marn became so angry that he devoted all of his power toward Sheev, causing a massive explosion and sending them both into The Empty and casting Ferguson back down to Earth. This explosion also caused a Black Hole, which, as a favor to Marn, was stopped by Benubi before it could destroy the galaxy. In The Empty, Marn was defeated by Sheev, and nearly killed. Had he not managed to escape into his own pocket dimension, Sheev would have killed him. In his solitude, he spent thousands of years recovering. Return of Marn .]] Marn did not return from his pocket dimension until roughly 2,867 ABY, in the main universe. It was plenty of time to recover and regain his strength, and he saw that in his absence, Satan had managed to take control of the Italian Empire, having entirely obliterated Ferguson from existence and stranded Brody and Jacob in the main universe He returned them to their world, restored Ferguson as his vessel, and then Cast Satan into The Empty. With Satan gone, Jacob took his throne as King of Hell and made Brody the Prince of Hell, where they would reign supreme for centuries to come. The Illuminati Marn eventually returned to Earth 616 in the form of Ferguson, who he had spent the previous 500 years with playing an intense game of Poker, to find it in absolute chaos. The Italian Empire was in shambles, Jacob and Brody were rivals. Jacob had one the rivalry when he trapped Brody in Pandora's Box, which would later be stolen by Illuminati agents. Marn found the Illuminati attacking what Jacob had rebuilt of the Empire, led by a brainwashed Brody who was now known as Ashmael. When Ashmael was near to kill Jacob, Marn stopped him, rearranging his mental psyche and restoring him to Brody. Brody told them that the leader of the Illuminati was a woman named Grista, and Marn was taken aback by the severity of this revelation. He would withhold the information to the Maronis that Grista was Gar's mother until after they defeated Grista, and he explained that he had spent millions of years trying and failing to find and get into the Illuminati base, as it was heavily warded with power strong enough to keep him way. He told them once Jacob, Brody and Ferguson went in, they would be on their own. Brody contacted Jonass, who was his general in the army sent to destroy the Empire and told him that he had successfully captured Jacob and Ferguson, taking the "prisoners" back to Mount Everest to be brought before the Supreme Overlord. leads the army to raiding the Illuminati stronghold.]] Marn waited outside of the fortress, where he was met by Grista, who had been overpowered by Jacob, Brody and Ferguson and forced to flee from her safety. Now vulnerable to Marn, she was effortlessly apprehended by the Primordial and bound in a set of shackles that were strong enough to hold even Fred, who often used them for sexual foreplay. After Tony Riccotoni Macaroni Balogna Maroni led every single troop within the Italian Empire to raid the Illuminati fortress to rescue their leaders, they returned to Jacob's fortress to devise their next move. When Marn revealed to the Maronis that Grista was Gar's mother, Brody began to panic, revealing that, as Ashmael, he and Grista had become intimately involved, and after interrogation and further investigation, they confirmed that Grista was pregnant with Brody's child. After Marn retrieved Gar from Heaven, and after preventing him from killing Brody, he conveyed his belief that Grista needed to be killed immediately, even if it meant also killing the baby. Brody and Gar vehemently protested, even going as far as to working together to help one another in freeing Grista, being captured and taken prisoner by Sheev and Galactus shortly thereafter. Unfortunately, it would not be for nine months that Marn finally managed to locate the whereabouts of his foe within the Cosmic-Verse on a planet called Naxa. When they arrived, they found Sheev extracting Gar of his powers and transferring it over to Grista's son, attempting to form Graven into his new apprentice. Marn, along with Fred and Oobi Doob, whose help he enlisted, and the full force of the Italian Empire, attacked the villains, who, upon seeing that they were outmatched, teleported away, leaving behind only Satan and Grista. The former of the two drove a knife into Grista's back, sacrificing her for the heroes to subdue so that he could escape. Marn killed Grista and freed Gar and Brody. After they returned to Jacob's fortress, Gar was about to kill Brody when Marn warned him of the consequences which would befall him should he choose to do this. Angrily, Gar left them at that and returned to heaven. The Final Battle In exactly 58,000 ABY, Gar became so drunk that he created Disney Canon, which was the last straw as far as Marn was concerned. When Benubi brought forth the news of what Gar had done, the two of them confronted him for having created such "poodoo". After a vicious battle ensued, out of which Marn and Benubi were the victors. They extracted his powers and his memories and stranded him on Earth 872, to live out his final days as a mortal. The leftover energy that was Gar's power was given to Jacob and Brody, who split it between themselves. They joined with Marn to help defeat Sheev once and for all, leaving the Empire in the hands of Ferguson to rule solely. Marn told Benubi he also needed his help in defeating Sheev, and so Benubi, his brother, Fred, and the Order of Oobi Doob sought Sheev out for a final battle, which took place one hundred years after the defeat of Gar. What they did not know was that Sheev and Galactus had found and recruited Satan, enhancing his strength to match that of a Celestial, and they'd also formed a new ally in the form of Skeletor, who was now the wielder of the Infinity Stones. Against these four deities, Marn's team was evenly matched with their foes. Jacob and Brody took on the powerful Skeletor, and between the two of them had enough power to match him. They used their individualism to their advantage, remaining separate from one another so that Skeletor was forced to devote himself to two different directions, and when the moment came that they saw he was weak, they united to send a blast at him so powerful, it nearly killed him. The severely disoriented Skeletor was at a disadvantage as his opponents pounded him brutally, but he managed to get an opening when he saw that Brody's defense was down momentarily. He used the gauntlet phase through Brody's chest, impaling him. and then sent his nearly lifeless body floating. Enraged, Jacob used the advantage he still possessed to tear the Gauntlet off, rendering Skeletor powerless. Instead of killing him, which Jacob thougt to merciful, he cast Skeletor into the Dark Dimension so that he could spend eternity in constant suffering. He then made his way to Brody, who, after rambling on about how much he hates hippies in any universe, died in his brother's arms. Jacob then advanced onto Satan, who had spent a good duration of the battle distracted by the Order of Oobi Doob. They were unable to defeat him alone, but they kept him busy long enough. Jacob dueled his long-time enemy, and after a great deal of back and forth, he was able to gain the advantage and destroy the dark lord. With Skeletor defeated, Marn shattered the Stones, destroying them once and for all. With this advantage, Benubi and Fred were able to overpower Galactus. Fred sacrificed himself in order to defeat Galactus, and the two both met their ends in a massive explosion that sent Benubi unconscious. Marn and Sheev were evenly matched, and neither could gain the upper hand until the spirit of Kenobi came to his aid, and utilizing the High Ground, the two were able to destroy Sheev-3PO once and for all. Benubi returned to the Thumb universe to mourn the loss of Fred, and became the new ruler of the Bikini Bottom-Verse in place of his brother. Marn destroyed the New Universe, on which the battle took place in order to erase the damage done to the mutiverse, and he took a seat on Gar's old throne in heaven, becoming the one and only God.